


The Incorrigible Harry Potter

by Gnomey2001



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Potter, First Time, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnomey2001/pseuds/Gnomey2001
Summary: Fred and George have a plan to get Harry together with the mystery man of his dreams. Problem is, it doesn’t quite go to plan. Or so they think.AKA Harry and Snape get locked in a room and have to have sex to be freed.





	The Incorrigible Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in an, AU, 8th year, where Harry is 18.

“You better not be enjoying this, Potter” Snape grunted, from his position behind the boy-who-lived.

“Er no sir” Harry replied, looking down at his straining erection “not one bit”.

 

Earlier that day

 

Fred and George were bored, business was booming, sales were through the roof. However, the problem with spending all of your time selling joke products, was that their own lives had become, boringly, prank free. They decided, this needed to change.

Glancing outside the shop window, one Saturday morning, they spied none other than Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, heading down the high street, deep in conversation.

Sneaking up behind, George placed an extendable ear in Hermione’s bag and scuttled back to the waiting Fred. Holding up the other end of the ear, they listened in.

 

“Don’t be ridiculous ‘Mione the bloke hates me”

“He’s been much nicer since the end of the war”

“Only now he can drop the act for the other Slytherins, he still wants nothing to do with me”

“Maybe you should speak to him after potions”

“And have him laugh in my face, no thank you”

 

The ear fell out the bag, and the conversation was muffled into silence. Fred and George shared a look. 

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“That the benevolent Twin’s divine intervention is required?”

“Oh yes Fred, that is exactly what I’m thinking”

“We’ll get him and Malfoy together”

“It’s the very least we can do”

 

Across the street, Harry and Hermione carried on their, once again, private conversation.

“It’s not like he can do anything, he’s a teacher”

“Not for much longer. You might as well approach Snape now, so he knows you’re interested”

 

The twins packed up their shop early that day, and headed up to the castle. They had a plan to instigate.  

“Right Fred, bed assembled?”

“Check”

“Lubricant, brewed?”

“Check”

“Notes, written?”

“Check”

“Time to fetch our boys”

 

The twins watched as, a very confused looking, Harry, made his way down the dungeon corridor. He paused at the entrance to the abandoned classroom, the twins had lured him to, and went, hesitantly, inside.

Fred and George, shared a high five, from where they were hidden behind a statue.

They settled down, to wait for Malfoy, when another set of footsteps was heard.

“This was too easy” they both whispered, until the owner of the footsteps turned around the corner, 

“Not Malfoy”

“Uh oh, Snape!”

“Hide”

“Why, we're not students anymore?”

“but Snape!”

“right” and they ducked back behind the statue.

The man strode down the corridor, right past where they were hidden and into the classroom Harry was in.

“No wait!” they yelled, in panic, but it was too late, the door had banged shut.

“Abort abort” Fred shouted and they both pulled out their wands, frantically trying to reverse their spell.

 

Meanwhile, inside the classroom.

“Potter, just what do you think you are up to?” Snape strode forwards, all fury and black robes.

“I don’t know sir, I just got a note to come down here, it's meant to be a surprise”

“Blithering idiot. Did you not think to question, wait, who told you to come here?”

Harry shrugged, “note, didn’t say”

“How you are still alive, is beyond me, did you not stop to consider who might have wanted you here, alone, in an abandoned classroom?”

“Well yeah, course, but when I saw the room, I figured it weren’t anything bad, you know”

“50 points, for complete disregard for normal sensible thought”

Snape span back towards the door but was brought up short when the latch wouldn’t budge.

“Potter if you think this is funny, you are severely mistaken, now unlock this door at once”

“I can’t sir, I know just as much about this as you do”

They both took turns pulling on the handle, then Snape took out his wand to try all the unlocking spells in his arsenal… which took a while.

After another 5 minutes they gave up.

“It won’t budge” Harry kicked the door in frustration. Despite fancying the pants off the other man, he was not too keen to be locked in a room with him, against his will. It wasn't as if there’d be any snogging, the other man was looking, beyond pissed off, with the situation.

“Brilliant deduction, Potter" Snape drawled "there must be some sort of key we need”

“I’ll look around for one”

Harry turned to peer around the room before Snape reached out a hand to stop him “not an actual key, boy, a spell”

“Oh, right”

“I despair sometimes, I really do” Snape muttered to himself. He then began casting detection spells at the door, trying to figure out what it needed to unlock.

 

At the same time, Harry wandered over to the bed, in the corner of the room. He found a jar of clear liquid on the table to the side.

“Eww” he moaned as he brought his fingers out of the sticky gel “it’s kinda’ slimy”.

Snape turned back, from the door, with a look of horror on his face, which was further compounded when he saw Harry with what looked like lubricant on his fingers.

“Whoever is responsible for this, will be lucky if the worst that happens to them is expulsion”

“What, what’s wrong?”

“Oh nothing, Potter. Just that there is an unbreakable sex curse on this room. Nothing short of a union of bodies and a joint completion of the act, will break”

“Oh” Harry plonked down on the bed, well this was new, he thought “so what do we do?”

“As I have no wish to die a long and, with your company, painful death in here. We had better break the curse. Pants down Potter”

 

Snape shrugged his cloak, robe, and waist coat off, leaving him in his shirt and trousers.

Harry unashamedly stripped down naked.

“Was that really necessary?”

“Bit hot in here isn’t it?”

Snape raised an eyebrow and reached for the jar of lubricant “please tell me you have done this before”

“Well…. not with another person”

“Oh no” snape replied, shaking his head to rid himself of that image “roll over Potter”

Harry complied and Snape set about fingering lube into his arse hole.

"Oh" Harry sighed

“You better not be enjoying this Potter”

“Er, no sir….. not one bit”

Snape shuddered as he felt himself getting hard in response to Harry’s moaning.

“Are you sufficiently prepared?”

“Mmmmmmh”

“Potter, with words if you’d be so kind” Snape bit out sarcastically

“Oh fuck, yes yes, sufficient yes”

Snape pulled his sticky fingers free and lined himself up to sink into the boy. As he started short, sharp, efficient thrusts, Harry’s panting and moaning only increased.

“Shut up, will you? You sound like a distressed crup”

“It’s not like you’re being quiet back there”

“Well, I have the most exertive job, do I not?” Snape picked up the pace, hoping to fuck the boy into silence.

“Oh, oh, oh Snape, can’t. Aaaaah” Harry shot come all over the mattress, beneath him.

“Tell me, you did not just ejaculate”

“Mmmh, sorry”

“You better be able to do that again, soon. I am not dragging this out any longer than is required”

Harry tried reaching for his cock but couldn’t balance with Snape shunting into him, from behind. He squirmed, trying to find a position he could safely wank in.

As he moved, Snape stuttered, slipping free of Harry’s hole and ramming his cock, painfully, against Harry’s hip

“Oh for pity’s sake, Potter. Surely you have the easy part here. How hard is it for you, just to hold still?”

“Well, sir if you need me to come again, then I’m going to have to wank. How about we do it on my back?”

“While we gaze down, longingly, into each other’s eyes? I think not. On your side boy”

“Fine”

Harry curled up on his side, as Snape joint him on the bed, curling himself around Harry’s form. Snape slid his fingers back down to Harry’s hole stretching him out a bit more, for the new position.

“Shit, Snape” Harry let out a breathy moan as he finally got his hands on his straining cock and began stroking himself “you better get back inside me or I’ll finish before you again” he warned, shakily.

“Bloody teenagers, then stop playing with yourself” Snape barked as he reached down, to push his cock back inside Harry. He held onto, Harry’s hip as he slowly rocked his hips back and forth, the entire length of his cock, pulling out and pushing back in on each thrust.

“Potter, I am close to completion. This time, do you think you can join me?”

Harry was completely out of it, writhing and groaning “mmmmmmh”

“Oh for…” Snape took a steadying breath, before, moving his hand from Harry’s hip to tug on his cock.

“Fuck Yeeeees” Harry yelled as he spurted over Snape’s fingers.

Snape felt himself go rigid and with a deep groan, he emptied himself into the other's body. 

 

There was a click at the door and Snape, hurriedly, pulled out of Harry’s gaping asshole.

“Obscene” he grumbled and reached for his wand, vigorously banishing, their joint emissions.

Harry rolled over and flopped down, flat on the mattress. His eyes closed and his mouth split into a wide grin “mmmh sure was” he purred. 

“Get up Potter, before that detestable door locks itself again”

“Would it be so bad if it did?”

Harry looked up, to gaze through hooded eyes at his professor. He spread his legs again and slowly trailed two fingers down towards his abused hole.

Snape, who had been busy, re-donning his robes, was struck dumb at the sight.

“Huh. You really are incorrigible” he shrugged back out of his robe and lunged towards the bed.

 

Outside, a pair of anxious twins heard the lock un-click.

“George, I think the door's unlocked”

“Well go on then, they must have found a way to break the sex spell”

“Surely, they didn’t”

“Nah of course not” they both laughed and went to push the door open.

“Aaaaaaaah” they screamed, at the sight before them. 


End file.
